Reluctant Whore
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: Pip is a very poor boy leaving in 19th century england. One night, he was raped by a dark stranger who paid him afterwords in gold and silver. When pip meets this man again will he sercum to him and become his reluctant little whore?
1. Chapter 1

As callous hands trailed over the sooth skin under his shirt, Pip wondered what he had done to deserve this. In the darkness of the ally, Pip could see the red eye's of his attacker sparkle with excitement as they trailed up his trembling body as he pushed Pip up against the wall. The attacker grinned, his sharp white teeth glowing in the dark like fireflies.

In a matter of minutes, Pip's innocence was lost.

Pip's attacker chuckled darkly. Placing his wide-brimmed black hat back over his long dark locks, he began to walk out of the ally, leaving his victim curled up in a trembling ball on the cold ally floor. Once he made it to the sidewalk, he looked over his shoulder at his handy work. Grinning, he laughed and said "This was fun, we should do this again sometime. Here," He dug into the pocket of his long black coat and pulled out a small but heavy bag."You earned this." He tossed the bag over his shoulder and walked away.

Pip watched with teary eyes as his rapist turned the corner and disappeared from view. He then turned his watery gaze over to the bag. Wearily, he reached out and grabbed it, wondering what that man thought would make up for what he did. He sat up with the bag in his hands. He winced from the pain he felt in his lower back. He ignored the pain and sat naked with his back leaning against the brick wall he was ravished against.

Loosening the string that kept the contents of the bag from falling out, he looked inside. Pip gasped. Inside the bag were gold and silver cones. He felt his heart sink with instant sorrow. He was just robed of his virginity and was paid for it like a common whore. He choked out a sob and let the tears stream down his face.

**Ok, this is kinda a prologe for a story I MIGHT do, if you liked this and want to see it be continued, please review saying so. Also, if you have any plot ideas for this, please speak up cause I'm not totally sure yet. **


	2. Chapter 2

After coming home later that night, beaten and haggard from the whole horrifying experience, Pip was immediately bombarded with questions by both his care takers. Not willing to recap his horrible ordeal, Pip lied to them and told them that he was mugged on the way home. As unfortunate as that would have been, it could never compare to what that man did to him in the ally way earlier that evening.

Given his unfortunate circumstances Joe, Pip's brother in law, had excused him from his daily chores the next day to rest. Grateful, Pip thanked him and ran up to his room where he sleep the rest of the night away.

He woke up early the next day, as he did every morning to help around the house. His back was still sore from last nights hardship. Pip's limbs felt stiff as he laid there in bed. Never had he ever been so grateful in his whole life for a few hours extra for sleep. The only down side to his relaxation is that it gave him time to think about his whole situation. His worried thought at some point drifted to the sack of money.

He had purposely hid it from both his sister and Joe. Not wanting to raise anymore questions, Pip kept it hidden deep in his coat pocket. He now found himself wondering what he will do with it.

Suddenly, Pip heard the front door open from down stairs, then the sound of movement from below. _'It must be Mrs. Joe.'_ He thought. Joe was usually in town or out working at this time of day. He relaxed back into his thin, raggedy mattress. Trying to make the most of the calm time he had, Pip was sure that his sister will soon be up here, squawking that he should be up and working and not relaxing in bed.

She had no remorse for him. She was always a heartless woman when it came to Pip. Pip felt as though she resented his very existence. _'She hates me,'_ He thought bitterly._ 'Always criticizing, calling me stupid and lazy. Slapping me when ever I make the tiniest of mistakes.' _He had to bite his lip to stop himself from frowning disgustedly. He's always detested the way his sister treated him.

_'But she would never act that way in front of Joe or some one else.' _No, Mrs. Joe acted so loving and innocent in front of other people. She was always concerned about how she looked in public and what people thought of her and her family. So she usually waited until she had Pip all alone with her to scream and punish him.

Pip stiffened at the sound of a voice that didn't belong to his sister. It was a man's voice, he was sure. Pip struggled to hear the muffled whispers of his sister and this mysterious stranger from down stairs. He heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs then coming towards his bedroom door. His breath hitched. Loud coughing came from right outside his door.

"Silence your coughing!" Mrs. Joe hissed from the hallway. "He might be awake."

_'Who is she speaking to?' _Pip wondered. He laid there and waited, hoping that they would pass by his door and leave him be. He did not know who was on the other side but he was sure he didn't want to find out. A cold not tied in Pip's stomach as he waited for something to happen. _'Leave.' _He silently begged. The not in his stomach tightened from the suspense._'Go away and leave me alone!'_

The door swung open and the two slowly and quietly walked in. Pip heard the swishing of Mrs. Joe's long skirts against the floor. He struggled to make his breath slow and even, trying to mimic slumber in hopes that the two will leave. "Good, he's still asleep." Said Pip's sister. Her shrill voice was hushed and whispered. A choking sound was heard. It took Pip a moment to realize it was the man trying not to cough.

_'What is happening?'_ Pip thoughts were panicked. _'Why has she brought this man into my room while I sleep?'_

"Are you sure about this?" A man's raspy, hoarse voice asked cautiously. His voice was equally hushed as Mrs. Joe's. "I mean, is he of good working condition?"

_'Working condition?' _Pip wondered. He had to refrain from making a puzzled facial expression. He tried to maintain a calm, peaceful look as he listened in on there conversation. Somehow he knew it was important that they think he's sleeping.

"But of course I'm certain!" She snapped at the man. Pip could almost feel the vain anger growing in her voice. It almost made him flinch. _'Stay calm,' _He told himself. _'Don't move, don't move...' _But he could not calm his thoughts of his worry. What was his sister planning? "Don't worry." She added. Pip could hear a bit of pleasure in her tone. "Even this little brat can handle a few household chores."

"Yes, his hard work outside does seem to show." The man observed. Pip spent most of his time working outside with Joe doing manual labor. He always found himself to be on the thin side, though he supposed all that hard work did do something for his muscle build. He wondered why this strange man would be interested in such a thing though. His mind buzzed on all these questions at once.

"I suppose he would be right to care for me and my children." The man affirmed, sounding satisfied. Mrs. Joe grunted in agreement. Cold beats of sweat dabbed Pip's forehead._'What are they talking about?'_

"So we're agreed then?" Mrs. Joe asked impatiently. With a laugh and a shifted cough, Pip heard the clink of coins being exchanged from one hand to another. A few more whispers were shared between the two before the 'sleeping' boy heard the sound of Heavy foot steps retreating towards the door.

"Alright ma'am, I'll be back tonight to pick him up. That should give you enough time to arrange everything." Pip heard his sister follow him out the door. Her tiny footsteps were light taps compared to this man's heavy ones. "You should come at mid night." She suggested to the strange man.

"Very well, I'll send my son to collect him then." Pip's bedroom door shut, muffling the rest of their conversation. But he didn't need to hear anymore, Pip knew exactly what was going on. He remained motionless in his bed with his eyes squeezed shut. His heart was pounding so hard in his ribcage he feared it would beat straight through his chest.

He waited to hear the front door slam shut down stairs. Once it did, he bolted up right in bed. Pip looked around his room for a possible way out. He needed to run, get far away from here. His own sister, his only living blood relative, sold him! She sold him to complete strangers with no remorse. He knew that she never really liked him but he never would have guessed that she would be so heartless as to sell him!

Pip threw back his thin blanket and scrambled out of bed. _'Have to get out,' _He told himself. _'Have to get out, now!'_ Mrs. Joe was probably still down stares so he couldn't run out the front door. He would have to escape through the window. Since his bedroom was on the second floor, he would have to climb down the side of the house.

The blond boy slowly, as quietly as he could, crept over to his bedroom window. The hard wood floor felt cold against his bare feet. He carefully parted the dark curtains to peek outside. In the distance, Pip caught a glimpse of a black, horse powered buggy speeding down the dusty road. _'Go! go now!'_ A panicked voice inside Pip's head screamed at him. Quickly darting around his small room, he grabbed his long cloak.

That's when he realized he only wore his nightgown.

_'I don't have time for this!'_ He thought_.'If Mrs. Joe catches me I'm finished!' _His heart was beating hard while he pulled on his cloak and squared toed shoes. As he did this, something clattered to the floor. When Pip looked over he saw a small bag on the floor. He felt his heart drop. He had almost forgotten about the money...And what had happened to him.

He shook his head, clomps of blond hair whipping at his face. He ordered himself to stop acting like this. This was no time for him to dwell on last night, no time to fall apart. Pip now new what he was going to do with all that money. He was going to use it to start a new life for himself else where. It was clear that he was not welcome here. Grabbing the bag off the floor and slipping it into his pocket, Pip headed towards the window.

Just in time too. He heard his sisters foot steps coming up the stairs. "Pip!" She called. "What are you doing up?" Quickly, without answering, Pip opened the window. As fast as he could, he climed out onto the sill and down the side of the house. Once on the ground he ran. He ran with all the strength he possessed. He headed for the woods surrounding his village.

* * *

"Don't stop, keep going." Pip told himself. Stumbling with weariness, he forced himself to move on. He had been running for what seemed like hours. Sweat rolled down his face, stinging his eyes. This only made it harder for him to see through the thick wood. His long cloak kept snagging on bushes, slowing him down.

It would have been easier to travel on the dirt road dug into the forest. It also would have been faster. But it was too dangerous. Anyone could see him running down that road. Even Mrs. Joe. No doubt she was looking for him. If she didn't have a slave to hand over then she couldn't keep the money. Whoever that man was would surly be furious with her if his new slave turned up missing.

An image of what Mrs. Joe's face would look like when she found out Pip had escaped flashed through his mind. She looked furious. Anger sparking in her cold, black eyes and her lips twisting in disgust. A chill ran up Pip's spine. She has given him that look countless times before and he flinched every time she made that face. It always meant that a beating was coming next.

She hates me, Pip realized. He always knew she disliked him, and he knew that she resented opening up her home to Pip. But he never thought that she hated him and wouldn't mind selling him. After all, they were both siblings. Born from the same womb. But she still sold him.

Pip's thoughts were cut off by a quiet snap. It sounded like a twig under someones foot. Pip stopped and listened. There was a faint rustling sound. _'What was that?' _It could have been just the wind blowing through the trees, or perhaps a small animal skippering by. Pip suddenly felt cold. His thin, sweaty clothes not bringing him much warmth. He rubbed his arms, trying to get a little bit warm. Then he continued walking through the woods.

_Snap!_

There it was again. Pip now worried if someone had followed him. He turned to peer into the shadows behind him. All he saw were tall trees and thick bushes. Nothing. _'Your imagination is getting the best of you,' _Pip scolded himself. He turned back around to begin walking again, but he ran into a thick chest. Pip looked up at the man he ran into and let out a loud yelp of surprise.

From within the dark shadows caused by his wide rimmed hat, the man's eyes widened and his thick eyebrows shot up."Excuse me," He said. "Are you alright? Are you lost?" The man, who was about Pip's age, asked him. But before he could answer, the young man reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling Pip closer so he could inspect him. Pip began to panic.

_'What If he knows who I am?' _He thought. _'What if he takes me back to my sisters?Then there will be no hope!'_ Pip's world turned to darkness as the young man wrapped him in his own, thick black cloak. Pip could barley breathe. "Please," He gasped, trying to tear the cloak off him."I can't breathe. Please let me go,sir." Pip felt the boy begin to walk, his strong arm around Pip's shoulder made him follow.

Pip had managed to shove the cloak off his face. He looked up at the taller man. "I'm sorry If I startled you," He said, returning Pip's stare. Though he smiled at the blond, showing sharp canines. Pip's eyes widened at the sight of them. They were pointed, like a vampires and for some reason, they unsettled Pip. The man paused before saying, "I need to get you inside. It's about to rain soon."

Pip was so consumed with trying to get away from his sister that he didn't even realize it was going to rain soon. Looking overhead, between the thick branches, Pip could see dark clouds forming in the sky. He would definitely need to find shelter soon.

"I'd best get you to shelter," He said, smiling warmly at Pip. Pip opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. So much had happened in the past day and a half. He couldn't take it all in. "You look...very worn out." The man continued.

" 'Worn out'..." Pip repeated to himself as his sore feet moved beneath him. He let himself be guided by this stranger. He was to tired at the moment to care where he took him. As long as it was warm and kept him out of the rain. Worn out was a good description of how Pip was feeling right now. He was so tired. What happened in the ally way last night seemed to have happened weeks ago. But it wasn't even that many hours ago, it was only noon.

Pip tiredly glanced up at him and found the man staring down at him. From behind the dark shadows of his hat, his eyes were warm and friendly. Pip liked the way his long, dark hair fell over his forehead and almost covered his eyes. The man's grip tightened on Pip's shoulder. "We're almost there."

Smiling faintly, Pip glanced around. Then he gasped._'No,' _He thought. _'He can't have brought me here!' _He had led him up a hill. When they reached the top, they stared out into the open valley. In the valley was a beautiful mansion with tall iron gates. Dark colored, thorny roses climbed up the black bars of the gates.

"Oh no!" Pip exclaimed. The man stopped and looked down at Pip. He was about to ask what was the matter but Pip's shrill cry cut him off. "This...This is Black Rose Manor!" He cried, visibly trembling."This is the home of the Thorn family!"

**CLIFF HANGER! Who is this mysterious man? Who are the Thorns and why is Pip so afraid of them? Find out in the next chapter of Reluctant Whore!**

**Ok I know it's been awhile since I stared this fic and I'm sorry. But you will all be happy to know that I have offically desided on the whole plot, start to finish and I will be working on his fic all of spring break. Why? Cuz I'm a loser thats why! Anyway, thank you to all the kind people that reviewed, it means so much that you care! Love you!**

**I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. You guys deserve it!**

**R&R plz? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

The young man stopped to look back at Pip, who had refused to take one more step further. He eyed the blond quizzically. "Yes, that is the Thorn estate." He said. "Why would you fear them?" He asked, seemingly puzzled by Pip's behavior. Though it was hard to tell his true expression past his wide hat. Pip bit his lip nervously. He pondered if he should tell him about all the horrible things said about the Thorns from the towns people.

Pip wondered if he would be offended. He seemed to know the Thorn's in some way. He wondered how well he knew them?

"Um, p-people in the village say horrible things about the Thorn family." The blond explained. The dark man raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Pip gulped. His heart was beating in his throat and he could feel his pulse rate in his finger tips. "They said that they were once the envy of the town." He told him. "Everyone used to adore the Thorns, with their rich lifestyle and beautiful kin. Every young man and woman wanted to wed the Thorn's fair children." Pausing for a second, Pip continued.

"B-but one day, several girls from the village went to work as servants at the estate and were never heard from again." He drew a shaky breath. "People say that the Thorns practiced the dark arts and used those girls for their evil."

"The dark arts?" The man laughed. His eyes turned to crescents as he grinned, somehow finding humor in all this. He shook his head at Pip and smiled reassuringly at him. "You shouldn't listen to gossip, it's almost never true." Pip wanted to believe him. But he didn't feel sure. Even standing about a mile away from the mansion, Pip sensed the evil radiating from there. It sent chills down his spine.

Noticing Pip's dismayed expression, the young stranger rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Please, believe me. The Thorns are not evil." He affirmed. Pip looked up at him as if he said the world was round. No one in all the village would be considered sane if they said the Thorns were anything but pure evil. But he seemed so sure. Pip realized that he must be very close to the family if he would defend them like this.

"After all, I should know." He laughed again. The stranger pointed to himself with his thumb. "I myself am a Thorn." He said this with such pride that leaked past his sharp teeth as he grinned.

"...Perhaps it is all just rumors." Pip suggested. All fears he had about the Thorns vanished. Surly someone as kind as this man could not be evil. And such a kind, caring young man couldn't have been raised by evil people, right? The people in the town always gossiped about the wrong things other people do. It was another reason why Pip didn't like living there. The people could be so harsh sometimes.

"Yes," The man agreed as he urged Pip along."Rumors. That's all they are." He smiled at Pip. His shadowy face lit up when he smiled. Pip felt his heart flutter for some reason unbeknownst to him. Perhaps because it's the first kind face he's seen all day. And God knows he needs it.

Once they were only a few yards away from the gates, the young man smiled and said, "There," He pointed to a small child with a lantern on the other side of the gate. "My little brother is waiting by the gate to greet us. Nothing frightening about that, right?"

Pip, feeling a wave of nausea crash over him, swallowed hard as they approached the massive fence. "...Right."

Thorny roses climbed up the black bars. This is what made Black Rose Manor so famous and also how it got it's name. The black rose peddles sparkled with drops of rain and morning dew. Most people would be amazed by the beautiful flowers, but Pip took uneasy steps as he followed the man. He had a bad feeling about this place. Somehow, he knew something bad was going to happen here.

But he knew it wasn't the storm that made him uneasy. Instead he saw the storm as a bad omen, making him even more nervous.

"Damien!" The child called out, waving the hand that didn't hold the lantern high in the air. He looked delighted to see the young man that had helped Pip get here. The little boys eyes sparkled like stars as Damien approached. The young man, who Pip now knew was Damien, smiled and waved back at the boy. He opened the gates and held it open for Pip.

As soon as they were on the other side, the little boy embraced Damien by the torso. He returned the hug by wrapping one of his arms around the boys shoulders and using his other hand to ruffle the boys dark brown locks. Pip couldn't help but smile at the display. He couldn't remember a time when he and his sister were so close. It truly was a heart warming sight.

There was no way they could be evil.

"What's the matter Jacob? I've only been gone for a few hours." Damien laughed at the small child in his arms.

Jacob pouted, releasing Damien from his tight hold and folded his arms. "I worried about you! Going into the woods all alone. It's dangerous out there!" He exclaimed. This only made Damien laugh harder."But I wasn't alone." He countered, pointing to Pip standing behind him. That's when Jacob finally noticed Pip standing there. He had been so quiet he seemed almost invisible.

Jacob was weary for a moment but then his eyes lit up and he smiled at the blond. He embraced Pip the same way he did Damien. Pip hesitated to awkwardly hug him back. He was glad the boy liked him but it seemed improper for him to latch himself on like this. After all, he didn't even know Pip's name. But then again, neither did Damien.

The boy pulled away. "Hello, I'm Jacob! I'm Damien's brother." He introduced himself.

Pip smiled shyly down at him and extended his arm so they could shake hands. "Hello Jacob. I'm Philip. But you can call me Pip." Jacob excitedly grabbed Pip's hand and shook it wildly."Nice to meet you!" He exclaimed."Thank you for escorting my brother through the woods. He could use all the help he can get!" He joked.

"Hey!" Damien said, faking hurt. They all laughed at this.

* * *

Massive stone steps led up to the large front doors. Damien went up the stairs first and opened the thick wood doors to let the other two in. Amazed by the dark mansion, Pip walked inside. Pip was almost surprise a servant was not there waiting by the door to take their coats. The Thorns were rich enough to have hundreds of servants. But instead, Damien took his dirty cloak off his shoulders and offered to have it cleaned.

Pip stared all around him, trying to take in everything at once. He stood in a long, dark hallway. Both walls were lined with paintings. Each painting was either of a handsome man or a beautiful woman. They all had dark hair and bright eyes that seemed to be watching Pip as he walked by. He guessed that these were paintings of the Thorn family.

Each of the painting's frames had a plank at the bottom. The planks read the names of the person in the portrait and their life span. Pip read every name that he saw.

_'Edward Thorn._

_Olivia Thorn._

_Daniel Thorn._

_Alexandria Thorn.'_

They seemed to go in a boy-girl order. Each painting was of a young person, though most of them died at much older ages. Pip guessed that they wanted to remember the past generations in their primes.

Damien led them down the hallway. At the end of the corridor were two wooden doors. Damien once again held it open for them as they walked into the main hall. The large room was dimly lit by a hovering chandelier. Almost everything in the room was black besides the white marble floor. The walls were painted black, the long carpet that led up a great flight of stairs was black, and even the candles on the tables and hung up in golden candlebras were made of black wax.

The room, and the rest of the house, reeked with the sweet smell of roses. Not just because the house was surrounded by the dark flowers, but also because on almost each table held a vase full of fresh cut black roses. The smell almost made Pip dizzy.

"Father!" Damien called while cupping his hand over his mouth. Though he was inside he refused to take off his wide hat. Pip had grown to detest that hat for hiding Damien's face from his view. He wanted to know if the rumors about all the Thorn children being beautiful were true. Loud coughing came from a open doorway across the grand hall ."I'm here, my boy!" A raspy voice called back.

At the sound of that voice, Pip froze. He knew that voice. It was the voice of the man from earlier, the man that his sister had sold him to.

Panic surged through Pip. He had managed to escape from his sister but ran right into his enemy's arms! He had to move quickly. Pip turned to make a run for it. He could lose them if he ran into the forest and hide. Not even Damien would be able to find him. But the young man's strong hold on Pip's arm kept him in place. He couldn't get away.

Pip was forced to follow as Damien and his little brother walked into what seemed to be a study.

"Why, is that Philip Pirrip?" Mr. Thorn, father of both Damien and Jacob, asked. His bushy eyebrows shot up once his gray eyes landed on Pip. Each time the man talked or coughed it sent chills up the blonds spine.

"You know him father?" Damien asked his father, surprised. Jacob also seemed to be shocked by this.

Mr. Thorn raised a candle that had been on his desk up high. It shone on Pip's face. He lifted a hand up to protect his eyes from the harsh light. It was so dark in the mansion. Everything seemed to be in black. Even the clothes these men wore were made of fine black silks. "Yes, but I didn't realize you boys knew him also." The elderly man answered, coughing right after.

"I don't really." Damien responded simply. "I came upon him in the woods just before the rain started. He looked tired so I brought him home with me."

"My, what a daring rescue." Mr. Thorn smiled weakly. Pip observed how old and crumpled the man looked as he hunched over his desk. He almost felt bad for him. Though the man was weak, he spoke in such a sweet tone. To sweet. Pip felt his stomach lurch.

"How fortunate," The old Thorn continued as he leaned back in his chair. It creaked beneath his weight."This will save you the trouble of having to go fetch him later, Damien my boy."

"Wh-what do you want with me?" Pip demanded squeamishly. His voice was a steady as his fear and the lump in the back of his throat would allow it. He could hear his voice cracking as he spoke.

"Didn't your sister tell you?" Mr. Thorn asked, his deep voice becoming even sweeter."You are going to work for me now. This is your new home." He sounded as if this were something to be joyous about. Pip's own sister sold him as if he were a cow or a sheep. And above all she sold him to a family that was believed to practice the dark arts.

_'How clever of Mrs. Joe,' _Pip thought. _'She found a way to get rid of me and make some money at the same time.'_ That's when Pip realized that he was like all those girls. The ones that were never seen again. He now feared that he would soon share their fate.

Just then Damien spoke up. "Oh how wonderful. So you will be staying with us." He said cheerfully. He took Pip by the hand and didn't release him for a long moment. "It will be nice to have a man my age around here." Pip had almost forgotten about Damien and how he convinced him that the Thorns were not evil. He gained a bit of comfort knowing that he would have Damien here to help him through this tough time.

"I bet will be the best of friends!" Said Jacob. Pip gave a weak smile to the boy. He would also have Jacob by his side to cheer him up. His childhood enthusiasm and innocence was enough to brighten up this dark situation. Even if just a little.

"Now, I bet your journey has been a tiring one, Philip." Mr. Thorn's voice was warm and welcoming. But Pip wasn't fooled. He knew it was all a kind act. It was exactly the way Mrs. Joe talked when others were around. It was clear to Pip that he would have to be on his guard around Damien's father."Damien, why don't you show Philip to his new room and help him get settled?"

Nodding, Damien obeyed his father and led Pip out of the study. Jacob had run off somewhere soon after he found out Pip would be staying with them. Gripping Pip by the wrist Damien stopped and turned to him. "You mustn't worry." He cooed, brushing a dirty strand of blond hair out of Pip's face."We will treat you well here. Everything will be alright." Damien smiled from beneath his hat.

Pip felt his heart warm by Damien's sweet words. _'How could someone so kind possibly be evil?'_

Neither of them spoke for a long moment. Then Pip heard the voice of Jacob and a shrill one of a young woman. Damien had told Pip earlier that his cousin Rosaline lived with them because her parents had died a few years ago. Pip didn't know what to expect when he saw her. Damien gave little description of her. He guessed that she would have dark hair and be dressed in dark clothes like the rest of the Thorns.

"Why Damien, your back!" A bright voice called out from a far door way on the other side of the hall. Pip and Damien were forced to part. Damien released Pip's hand. A young woman in a bright pink gown about their age came up to them. Her curly blond hair framed her face and her bright blue eyes sparkled. She was the most beautiful woman Pip has ever seen.

This must have been Rosaline Jones. Damien's cousin. Pip was soon to find out that being sold was the least of his problems.

**A/N: I really hate Rosaline. I really do. She's a bit of a Mary sue and I purposely made her that way so people would hate her more. But don't worry. But the end of next chapter you'll all share my hate for her with passion. The name Rosaline came from Romeo and Juliet, witch I just finished in school! Awesome story, you should check it out. Rosaline is the girl Romeo first falls in love with and I always liked her name.**

**First signs of DIP love! maybe so. You'll just have to wait and see. Is Damien a friend or foe? don't worry though, Jacob will always be on Pip's side! He's so cute! :3 Normally I don't like OC's but in this case I needed to add them. Please don't hate me.**


	4. Chapter 4

All of the young woman's attention was focused on Damien. She didn't waste a glance on Pip standing beside him. Rosaline gave a shrill laugh and batted Damien on the shoulder."My, my. You and your long walks in the woods. It's so _daring_!" She purred. She led him to sit on a long bench in the far corner of the room, latching herself onto Damien's arm. Pip followed and stood beside them. He found that it would be odd to sit down with them.

After all, he was their servant now.

Pip felt his heart falter. His face turned a dull red from this awkward situation. He felt uncomfortable standing there while they sit and chat. But not having anything better to do, he listened in on their conversation. Then, a wave of horror came over Pip.

_'She's...__**flirting**__ with him!' _Pip realized when he noticed how Rosaline bats her long lashes and touches Damien's arm. _'Dear god, she's his cousin! Has she no shame?'_

"Oh look, you even brought our new servant to us!" Rosaline continued, finally noticing Pip. Her blue eyes looked Pip over until their eyes met. Blue met brown as they made first eye contact. Finally being able to take in her full beauty, Pip thought that she must be the only colored thing in the whole mansion. He couldn't help compare himself to her and the rest of the lavished house. He must look like a common street beggar compared to her. He felt his face heat up more.

"See, Rosaline. I told ya he was cute!" Said Jacob, coming to stand next to Pip and tugged on the blonds shirt sleeve."Why, he's almost as pretty as you, Rosaline!" Pip's face darkened impossibly more at what he assumed was a compliment. He's often been told that he looked like a lady but he never thought he would be compared to such a lovely young woman such as Rosaline. He thought that he should be flattered.

Rosaline frowned in disgust at the both of them. "Don't be silly, you stupid little boy!" She snapped. She seemed to be offended."Why don't you be useful and take this filthy boy up to his room so he could freshen up. I'm almost ashamed to have him as a servant when he looks like _that!" _She sneered and pointed up the stairs.

Pip's brow furrowed at the blond girl. _'She has no right treating me like that!' _He thought as Jacob escorted him up the stairs. But he knew he was wrong. Rosaline could treat him however she pleased. Pip was nothing but a slave in Black Rose Manor.

"Wait," Damien called to Pip, getting up from the bench. "Father said I should escort you to your room." Pip, who was mid way up the stairs, smiled. He was glad that Damien is defending him by obeying his father and going against Rosaline. He really didn't want her to get away with insulting him like that. And maybe getting Damien's attention off her was the way to get back at her.

Anger flashed over Rosaline's face. She shot Pip an icy glare. Then her face softened as she smiled innocently up at Damien."Now Damien, even Jacob could handle such a simple task. Taking someone to their room couldn't be _that_ hard. Could it?"

"Well-"

"And Jacob doesn't mind, right?" Her face hardened when she looked up at Jacob on the stairs. He gulped and nodded frantically. Rosaline smiled once again. "See? come, let us talk some more." She urged him back into his seat beside her. Damien seemed to ponder for a minute before finally giving in to her with a sigh. Pip watched the two of them, so close together. Rosaline was shamelessly pushing herself against her cousin.

It was sickening.

* * *

The second floor of the house appeared even gloomier then the first. Pip didn't think that was even possible. Black Rose Manor felt like more of a tomb then a mansion.

"And this is my room," Jacob said as they passed the first door of the long corridor. He was giving Pip a full tour of the mansion before bringing him to his room. Jacob seemed to like playing tour guide. He froze outside the next door and turned to Pip. His mouth, that was usually set in a wide smile, was twisted into a worried frown. "This is Rosaline's room. No ones aloud in there,okay?"

He made it absolutely clear to Pip that Rosaline's room was strictly off limits. Pip wondered what that woman did to make Jacob so afraid of her. A strange feeling in his stomach told him that he didn't want to find out. They quickly scurried passed Rosaline's bedroom and continued their tour.

At the far end of the hall Jacob threw open a door. "And this is your room!"

Reluctantly, Pip walked through the doorway into the shabby little room. It was low so he had to duck his head to step inside. He looked around. _'It's not a room,'_ Pip thought. _'It's a prison cell.'_

The room was small and narrow and it held little furniture. Only a narrow bed with a thin quilt and a small night table. A basin and pitcher sat in the corner. A small window gave the only light. This would be Pip's bedroom and only place of refuge from now on.

Jacob sat on the bed and told Pip stories while he used the basin and pitcher to clean himself. The water was icy on his hands. He splashed some water on his face and hair to wash the dirt and leaves off. Then he used a rag to dry himself. Pip attempted to comb his hair out with his fingers.

He felt a bit better as he stood up from kneeling on the floor. He felt fresh and slightly cleaner. Not as fresh and clean as the Thorn family but clean enough to look presentable.

Just then a knock came from the door. A few seconds afterword Damien stepped in. He held his head with his hand so his hat wouldn't fall off while he ducked to get through the doorway. He was much taller then Pip so it was more difficult for him to get inside. "Sorry about Rosaline," He apologized to Pip about his cousin."I know she can be a bit..."

"Insulting! Mean, crude-"

"That's enough, Jacob." Damien scolded his younger brother. Jacob pouted and crossed his arms.

"You know it's true..." He mumbled under his breath.

Damien sighed and dismissed his brother, saying that their father wished to have a word with him. Jacob jumped down from the raggedy old bed, waved bye to Pip and left the room. Damien and Pip were now alone. Damien waited until Jacobs soft foot steps faded away before speaking.

"You don't remember me do you, Pip?" He asked. A sly smirk that even Pip could see broke out on his face. The blond tilted his head.

"What do you mean, Damien?" Pip asked, puzzled. He was sure that he has never seen Damien before this morning. The Thorn's were almost never seen in town. They were not welcome there. Pip racked his brain and sorted through his memories to recall if they have met before. He could not think of any.

Then Damien removed his hat and Pip remembered instantly the last time he saw those bright red eyes. "Your...your the man from the ally. You _raped_ me!" Damien grinned at Pip's realization. Pip now knew why those sharp teeth unsettled him before. He couldn't believe that he didn't already notice it. That smile, that hat and even Damien's long coat! This was the face of his rapist!


	5. Chapter 5

Rosaline opened Pip's bedroom door with a jerk."Get up you lazy boy! Father didn't pay good money for you just so you could sleep around all day!" The blond awoke with a start, unintentionally rolling out of bed and fell on the floor."Clumsy oaf!" Rosaline sneered at Pip as he stammered to his feet."If your not outside in the next ten minutes then there will be no food for you today."

With that said, she stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. A puff of dust fell from the ceiling and landed near Pip's feet. He sighed. It was better when Mr. Thorn woke him up in the morning. He wasn't as harsh as his niece. But his condition was getting worse and he's been bedridden for weeks. Rosaline was always irritable, especially to Pip for some reason. But in the morning her temper was even worse.

Pip's head was pounding but he forced his feet to carry himself downstairs. Ever since his first night at Black Rose Manor, Pip's days slipped into a dismal pattern. He would be woken up by an angry Rosaline at dawn. While he worked all day he did his best to avoid both Damien and Rosaline. After Pip realized Damien was the one that stole his virginity that fateful night he's been avoiding him like the plague ever since. He didn't want a repeat of what happened in that ally way that night.

Jacob would often try to help Pip. But all his attempts to help the blond ended in disaster, giving Pip even more work to do. Between household chores like cooking and cleaning, Pip had to care for Mr. Thorn in bed. And what a swell job that was. Besides Jacob, the rest of the Thorn's didn't dare come near their fathers room. They both feared that they would catch whatever Mr. Thorn had. So Pip and Jacob were Mr. Thorns only visitors.

Pip would fall into his bed exhausted each night. And after what only felt like minutes, Rosaline would be shaking him awake the next morning. Forcing him to start another day.

Sometimes while he cleaned Pip allowed himself to daydream of better times and hoped for a better future. A day where someone would save him from this hell.

Rosaline, who was the only woman in the house, did no work at all. She mostly stayed in her room or was shamelessly trying to flirt with Damien. Or she would be standing over Pip's shoulder and mocking him as he cleaned. She would also take long walks in the rose garden at least once a day with a basket over her arm. Each time she would bring back a dozen black roses and demand that Pip de-thorn and vase them. The she would lock herself in her room once again.

Pip never got a chance to see inside Rosaline's room. Each time he saw her quickly open and close the door his curiosity increased and more questions buzzed inside his head. What was she hiding in her room? Why was no one else aloud in there? And why was Jacob so afraid of her? These questions and many more irked the blond boy.

* * *

Later that day, Pip was carrying a bucket of water down the corridor to mop the floor. He started to walk toward the stairs when a sound came from Rosaline's room. Pip hurried past the door, not wanting anything to do with the blond girl. But then he heard a strange voice speaking from behind Rosaline's door. It sounded like...chanting? The bucket of water dropped from Pip's hands. Water splashed out all over the hall way.

The chanting became louder.

_'Is Rosaline the one chanting?'_ Pip wondered. Heart pounding, he creeped closer to Rosaline's door. He didn't want anything to do with the girl but there was no way he could ignore that chanting. Pip remembered a conversation he once heard while shopping for something in town for his sister.

_Three young maidens stood in a circle, whispering gossip to one another. Pip stood behind them as he looked over a street vender's merchandise, wondering what his sister would like. He listened half-heartedly as the girls behind him gabbed._

_"I heard the Thorn's sneak into the graveyard at night and steal the bones of the dead!" The red headed girl said to her friends._

_"I hear they boil people alive and eat them!" One blond girl spoke up." And that they use their victims souls for their dark magic!" All three girls squealed._

_'What is Rosaline doing in there? What if she hurts herself?' _Pip asked himself. He swallowed hard. _'Or somebody else?' _Pip decided he couldn't just walk away. Not if he thought Rosaline was doing something evil, if she was playing with the dark arts. What else could that chanting possibly be? He had to find out what was going on. He reached for the door knob.

"Don't go in there!" A voice called from down the hall. Pip spun around. Damien was smirking at him from a few doors down. Pip froze in horror at the sight of the man. He wanted to run but he had to find out what Rosaline was doing. But first he needed to divert Damien away.

Damien, who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, walked down the hall toward Pip. Pip's heart pounded hard in his chest. He had to fight to keep the panic that was rising in his throat down. Each step Damien took closer, Pip took one back."That's Rosaline's room. Your not allowed in there. I'm not even allowed in there and you know how she feels about me."

Pip grimaced. Damien really is disgusting. He knows about his cousins ungodly feelings for him and does nothing about it. He even has the gall to make jokes about it. What a foul human being. But Pip would have to deal with him for the moment. He just hoped that he would leave him alone soon so he could investigate Rosaline's room and find out what that chanting was.

"But you know Pip, your always welcome in _my_ room." He purred. Damien had backed Pip up into a wall. He was so close that Pip could feel his breath on his face. The only other time they were so close was that night in the ally way. Pip trembled at the memory and the feeling of Damien's arm around his waste. He tried to back up some more. But he bumped into a table, knocking over an expensive looking vase.

It shattered against the floor. Water and fresh cut black roses scattered out at their feet.

"Oh, that's not good." Damien said, looking down at the broken pieces of glass on the floor."That was Mother's favorite vase. It was all we have left of her when she passed. Father would hang you if he found out you broke it."

_'But you made me break it!' _Pip wanted to say. He had to bite his tongue to keep his mouth shut.

"But you know, I could tell him _I_ broke it..." He offered. He paused before saying," If you do something for me first."

Pip swallowed hard. "W-what do you want?" He asked meekly. He could tell by the look in Damien's red eyes exactly what he wanted. Knowing Pip knew what he meant, Damien grinned and brought his lips closer to the blonds. The next thing Pip knew both Damien's arms were around him and his lips were pressed hard against his. Moving his hand to the back of Pip's head, he forced Pip to kiss back.

Somebody gasped.

Pip and Damien pulled away from each other, whirling around to see who caught them. But it was to late. Nobody stood there and loud foot steps could be heard running away. Pip hoped it wasn't Rosaline or Mr. Thorn. Jacob would be easy to talk to about this but he would hate to have to explain his and Damien's odd...relationship to the other two.

He feared what kind of trouble he would be in if they found out. Pip gripped his throat with his free hand and gulped. It may just cost him his life.

* * *

One morning, Pip woke up before Rosaline came to wake him. Something felt wrong. He couldn't figure out what until he realized that he has slept much longer then he should have. The house was filled with unnatural silence. Worried that he has overslept, Pip quickly got dressed and tip-toed down the hall. Once he made it to Rosaline's room, he pressed his ear to the door.

Silence.

He knew it was forbidden but he must see what is on the other side of this door. Pip thought that if he knew what she was doing in there it would solve all his problems. He thought that if she really was practicing the dark arts then maybe he could stop her. And maybe this door unlocked a way for him to escape from here. He wanted to get far away from Black Rose Manor and get away from all of this.

Away from Damien. Away from Rosaline. Away from everything!

_'And it's all behind this door.' _Pip thought. He was just about to turn the knob when he heard light sobbing coming from down stairs. It sounded like Jacob. Cursing, Pip let go of the door knob and turned toward the stairs._'I'll get my chance. Some day,' _He promised himself. '_But right now Jacob needs me!'_

He scurried down the long stair case. In the grand hall Pip found Damien holding a crying Jacob in his arms. In the far corner of the room Rosaline stood with a grim look on her face. Two men dressed in all black were carrying something large out of the front door. Pip could not see what they were carrying but he saw that it was covered in a dark sheet. Pip turned to Roseline for an anwser.

She frowned deeply at him. A glum look was mixed in with the usual scowl whenever she looked at Pip. Pip didn't know why but even more dismal was in the air of the dark mansion. "What happened?" He asked the girl. With an angry huff, Rosaline turned her head away from Pip's worried gaze. She folded her arms to make her appear strong, as if she didn't care.

But Pip could see her trembaling.

"The little fool," She said and nodded towards Damien and Jacob. Pip asumed she meant Jacob because their was no way she'd call her love a fool. "This morning he went to go check on Uncle Lucifer and found the old man dead in his bed." She spat, glaring at the boy in Damien's arms.

**A/N: who killed Mr. Thorn? Was it Damien? Pip? Jacob or was it Rosaline?...Ok we all know it wasn't Jacob but wouldn't that be something? Anyway, stay toned to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**A/N: random but important note! I forgot to mention that Roseline always wears this special necklace. It once belonged to her mother and was passed down to her. It seems unimportant now but it's a big part in the end. ; ) don't worry guys it's almost over!**

"There you are," Damien smiled warmly at Pip as he hurried into the sitting room the next morning. The blond apologized for being late and opened the closet door to retrieve their coats. He helped Damien put his jacket on. Roseline scowled at Pip as he handed her her favorite blue shawl. Even on her uncles funeral she was wearing a bright, radiant dress. It was disrespectful if you asked Pip.

"Your late," She spat, tying the shawl around her shoulders herself. She refused to let Pip's 'dirty fingers', as she put them, stain her perfect outfit." You will not be having breakfast while we're gone. You will start your chores right away, is that understood Pip?" Pip's stomach growled. He was so hungry that he feared if he ate any less he would surly die.

"Your being to harsh, Rosaline." Damien cut in, scolding his cousin for her cruel and unnecessary punishment. He turned to Pip and smiled again. Pip had to stop himself from grimacing. He didn't like the glint in Damien's eyes when he looked at him. It sent shivers down his spine."While we're gone this morning, I would like you to clean the sitting room walls. Alright Pip?"

Today was Mr. Thorns funeral. He was being buried in the village cemetery. Pip knew this was a bad idea. The Thorn's were not welcome in town, that is why they rarely left the house. And who could blame the towns people? The Thorn's were evil and might practice witchcraft. Even Pip, after spending almost a month at Black Rose Manor, still believed in the rumors.

After learning that Damien was the one that attacked him that night and tried to blackmail him into sleeping with him again, Pip was convinced that the whole family was full of sick, twisted freaks. To him it didn't sound so far fetched that Damien would worship the devil. Homosexuality is a sin, after all. Pip feared that he would also burn in hell just for being associated with the Thorns.

"Pip!" Damien's sharp voice cut through Pip's thoughts and brought him back to reality. He blinked and stared up at a frowning Damien. "Are you listening to me?" He asked with a corked eyebrow.

"Yes, sir." The blond said with a nod. That is right, Pip would now have to address Damien as Mr. Thorn since he was now head of the house hold."You want me to clean the sitting room walls." Damien smiled and gave a satisfied snort.

"Very good, Philip." He cooed gently. A seductive smirk played at Damien's lips. Color flooded into Pip's cheeks, he could feel his face burning up against his will. He cursed himself for getting so hot in the face whenever Damien got to close or spoke to him in such a way. Rosaline cleared her throat loudly from the doorway."It's a pity you can't come to the village with us, Pip." She said with a sly smirk.

"Perhaps we could have stopped to say hello to your family. I bet your sister and brother in law would have loved to see you." Rosaline smiled wider when she saw how upset her words made Pip. He looked close to crying. Though it was probably best he not see his sister, he would still love to see his dear friend Joe again. Angry tears wet the corners of Pip's eyes. How dare Rosaline try to get his hopes up like that!

_'You won't be laughing for long, Rosaline!'_ He vowed to himself as he glared at the triumphant looking blond girl. _'I'll find out what your hiding in your room. You won't be so smug then, will you?'_

Damien handed Pip a bucket of water. "I want this room spotless by the time we get back, got it?" He said with another one of his soft smiles that Pip hated. He hated everything about Damien. Everything to his shaggy dark hair to his booted feet Pip despised. Damien knelt down and tenderly wrapped Jacob up in his little blue coat. Well, at least he's a kind older brother.

"Come on, Rosaline." Damien said over his shoulder as he led Jacob out the door."We wasted enough time here, lets go."

Rosaline smirked at Pip."Have fun cleaning the house, _servant_." She marched past Pip with a swish of her pale white skirts. Her golden hair twirling as she spun around. Pip fought the urge to spill the bucket of water over her smug, stuck up head. He smirked at the thought of hearing her scream in horror as her precious hair, that she spent hours perfecting was being soaked by dirty water.

When he heard the front doors slam shut, Pip picked up the bucket and threw it against the sitting room wall. The bucket burst from the impact and dirty water streaked down the wall. Not even bothering to clean the mess he made, he dashed out of the room and up the grand stair case. He took two steps at a time until he made it to Rosaline's room.

He swung the door open and poked his head inside. In the darkness, thousands of faces just like Pip's stared back. They all had the same look of horror Pip had at the moment. He screamed and stumbled back. For a long moment, nothing happened. Pip sat on the floor where he had fallen and contemplated going back in there. He didn't want to but he knew he had too. He had to know Rosaline's secret.

Taking a deep breath, Pip stood up and peeked inside again. This time Pip realized what he had been frightened by; His own reflection! Mirrors covered all the walls and even the ceiling of Rosaline's room. He took another step into the room of mirrors. It was more like a shrine then a bedroom. A shrine to Rosaline's beauty. Pip wanted to gag. He knew that Rosaline was conceited, but he never truly knew how much she loved herself until now.

He thought he was going to be sick, but he still stepped deeper into the room. All around him, the mirror images did the same and crept closer with him. Nothing seemed unusual, besides the mirrors. Everything else seemed to be in check, nothing evil. Then, halfway across the room, Pip saw it. Next to Rosaline's bed was a makeup table. On that table, sparkling in the light coming from the window, was a necklace.

Pip had seen this necklace many times before. It usually hung from Rosaline's slim neck. It was a silver pendant on a long silver chain. It glittered in the dim light. It called to Pip with it's shine, drawing him closer. Dazzled by the sparkling blue stones, Pip picked it up by the chain and held the studded pendant in his hand. He didn't know why he did it, perhaps it was for revenge or out of spite for the blond girl. But either way, without thinking it over he slipped the necklace into his pocket and left the room.

* * *

Pip was busy making supper when they got home. After going into Rosaline's room, Pip had cleaned the mess he had made in the sitting room and finished all his chores for the day. When he was done the house was spotless. They would have never guessed that Pip had a violent outburst right after they left. He seemed so calm and serene, calmer then he's ever been since he came here.

It's strange. The moment he left Rosaline's room and slipped her necklace around his own neck, he felt all worry and anger flow out of him like a deep sigh out of his lungs. Suddenly filled with new determination, Pip had the strength to do all his chores in half the time it usually took. He was in such high spirits and he didn't know why. It was like a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Perhaps he was just relieved. Relieved that he finally got to see into Rosaline's room and didn't find anything too suspicious. Or perhaps it was something more. Pip didn't know and when he thought about it, he found that he really didn't care.

He had stuffed the necklace into his shirt so no one would see it. He didn't want Rosaline to see it and take it away from him. So Pip kept it hidden under his clothes as he served the Thorn family their dinner. Awkward silence greeted Pip as he stepped into the dinning hall from the kitchen. This silence was dedicated to Mr. Thorn's passing. Everyone was still grieving his loss.

Pip wheeled a trey of food in front of him as he walked to the table and absentmindedly handed each silent youth a plate of food. When he leaned over to pass Rosaline her food he noticed how tired she looked. She looks like she aged three years in a day. The poor thing. Pip almost felt sorry for her. Still, her dreariness concerned Pip. He wondered if she would become ill.

He was so lost in his own train of thought that he wasn't aware that he had any one's attention until he felt a hand grab and squeeze his rear. Pip had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out in surprise. He glanced to see Damien eyeing him from the corner of his eye and smirking.

_'Unbelievable!'_ Pip thought in silent horror. _'It is the night of his own father's funeral and he can't even push aside his perversion's for this one night?' _He was left to wonder if the Thorn children were even taught respect as children. Even Pip, being raised a poor farm boy, was taught to respect the dead. Not to mention other people's personal space.

"Pip, I want you to prepare my warmest clothes for me." Damien suddenly spoke up before taking a bite of his food. "It is cold out and I need to take a walk to clear my head."

"Yes, _sir_." Pip replied through gritted teeth. "For all the sin's you've committed, you'll have to walk for a year to clear your conscience." He muttered under his breath as he went up stairs to prepare Damien's clothes.

* * *

Pip's scream was muffled as his lips were captured by Damien's. Damien had pinned Pip against the large front doors and was now roughly kissing him, trying desperately to pry the blonde's mouth open. Though once he finally managed to get his mouth open, Pip bit Damien's tongue. _Hard._ He was forced to release Pip from the pain. He had bitten him hard enough to make his tongue bleed.

Despite his bleeding tongue though, Damien grinned. He growled with a predator's glint in his eyes. It was different from the usual glint in Damien's eyes when he looked at Pip. This one was hungry and lust-full while the other was somewhat loving and kind. He pushed Pip up against the door and pressed his body closer, trapping the blond. He watched as Pip trembled against him, knowing he was no match for the taller male.

After all, they have been in this situation before.

"Get off me!" Pip demanded meekly. He sounded as stern as his squeamish voice would let him.

Damien used one large hand to cover Pip's mouth so he wouldn't scream out again and used the other hand to soothingly rub the blond's back. "Shhh, shhh. Calm down Pip. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not gonna to hurt ." He kept whispering things that he thought would be comforting until he felt Pip relax in his arms. That deep, soothing voice almost had Pip fooled. He was still tense, even when Damien slowly released him.

Pip eyed him wearily, readying himself if he needed to make a run for it. Damien tried his best to seem stoic and calm, but the truth was he was very anxious. He didn't know how he should word what he wants to say next. He took a deep breath and spoke finally."I cannot hide my feelings any longer, Pip." He blurted out. Those words made Pip halt, curiosity making him stay and hear Damien out.

"I know we barely know each other,...and I know we didn't meet on the best of terms." His voice faltered but Damien still continued. "But I know how I feel about you. And I know these feelings, as blasphemous and despicable as they may be, they are too strong to be false." Tenderly, Damien drew Pip into his arms. Pip did not fight him, he just went limp in his arms.

His whole body was tingling. Pip felt his heart flutter and turn over in his chest. He waited eagerly for Damien to continue.

"I want to take you away from here." He whispered suddenly into Pip's ear, making the blond's heart turn over once again."I want us to run away together. I know how that bitch Rosaline treats you. And I know how much you hate it here. And even though most of that is my fault, I wanna make it up to you and take you away. We'll even take Jacob with us. We have an aunt up state that simply adores him and we can leave him there with her while we find a place of our own." He paused to take a breath.

"You know that sack of coins I gave you that night? Well that's only pocket change to the money I inherited from father. We could start a whole new life!" Damien went on, ranting about how well off they will be. "We'll leave that bitch here to rot like she deserves while we have our happily ever after!"

"I know that you must hate me after all the things I did to you, but I wanna make it up to you. I want you to feel the same way I feel for you. I want you to love me." Words rushed out of Damien's lips so passionately that Pip thought it impossible for him to be lying. He sounded so sincere, so genuine. His sweet words brought tears to Pip's eyes.

"You don't have to answer me now," Damien told him. He grabbed Pip by the shoulders and held him out at arms length. He squeezed Pip's shoulders tightly as he smiled wistfully down at the blond. Red eyes held a look of yearning as Damien stared into Pip's own brown eyes. Pip gazed up at Damien, his heart swelling. "You may take as long as you want to think of an answer. I will wait for you."

Pip was left wanting more as Damien turned to leave for his late night walk. He placed a small hand on the door Damien walked out of only a moment before. 'He is just on the other side.' Pip thought wistfully.'He couldn't have gone so far, I could still catch up to him.' He had the urge to swing open the door and run into Damien's arms but his knee's were weak and his body felt like it was on fire. So many thoughts buzzed in his head he became dizzy.

Though Pip somehow felt bubbly and light on his feet. He felt like a giddy little girl with a crush. He would have never guessed he would ever feel like this, especially for a man. Pip knew it was wrong but he couldn't bring himself to care. Could he actually have feelings for Damien despite his hate and fear? Does he feel the same way Damien feels about him?

A shrill cry and other loud sounds coming from up stairs cut through Pip's thoughts. They sounded like they were coming from Rosaline's room.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

Pip could hear Rosaline screaming in frustration as he climbed up the stairs. Her bedroom door was wide open, making all the crashing and breaking sounds audible for the whole house to hear. "Where is it, where is it?" Pip knew what she was looking for. Her precious necklace.

_'Your not going to find it in there, Rosaline.'_ Pip thought with a smirk. He raised a hand to his chest and touched the necklace through his shirt. _'It's hanging quite nicely around my neck.'_He shifted a laugh when he reached the top of the stairs. This was all to good. Things were finally looking up for Pip. He gets to leave Black Rose Manor and get his revenge on Rosaline at the same time. Yes, life was good.

"What's the matter, Roseline?" Asked Jacob, who had also heard the commotion and came to see what happened. He had reached Roseline's room before Pip and was now standing in the door way, mouth agape. Pip was finally close enough to see into the room. He couldn't stop a laugh that escaped his lips. Roseline's room was in shambles. Mirrors were broken, the bedspread was torn apart and all of her clothes were scattered all over the floor.

This was to good to be true. Once Damien sees all this he will surly be furious. There's no telling what he would do to the girl. Pip giggled at the thought. Perhaps he will throw her out. Or maybe sell her as a servant like Pip's sister did. She deserved no less.

Another scream came from inside Roseline's room. This time though it was not from the blond girl. It was from Jacob. Roseline had grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him into the room. From where he was standing, Pip could only see a scared Jacob being roughly shaken by the shirt. He could not see Roseline from his view. All merriness and guilty pleasure vanished from Pip the second Jacob got into the picture.

He never wanted to see the poor boy get hurt.

Pip quickly rushed to the door an looked inside. He gasped. That was not Roseline shaking Jacob. It was a different girl with the same voice and outfit. This girl looked nothing like the beautiful, radiant blond girl Pip saw only an hour ago. She was thin and pale, while Roseline was fair skinned and her figure was full and curved. This girl had ratty brown hair that looked even worse compared to Roseline's.

"You have it don't you? Give it back!" This girl, whoever she was, had her hands wrapped around Jacob's throat. Her crooked teeth were bared as she snarled at the boy, demanding that he return whatever she was accusing he stole."Give it back!" She wailed.

"I swear Roseline, I don't have it!" The little boy pleaded through gasps. He could not breath with the girl's hands around his throat. With a frustrated roar, the girl threw Jacob against the wall of mirrors. He smashed into one, shattering the glass and collapsing onto the floor. Pip gasped, running past the fuming girl and over to Jacob's side. The small boy's bright eyes were wide and unblinking.

Pip noticed that he wasn't breathing and blood was gushing from his head.* He was dead, Pip realized. This girl killed this innocent child. And for what? Who was this girl and why did Jacob call her Roseline? Surly this homely girl could not be her, right?

"My beauty!" The girl sobbed, clawing at her own face. "Someone took my beauty away! My beauty!"

Pip's whole body started to tremble. He knew what had happened. It was the necklace! Somehow the necklace made Roseline beautiful! Without it, her beauty fades and she becomes ugly. So Pip was right. She does practice the dark arts. She uses magic to make herself pretty! The necklace was the source of her looks and without it she was nothing.

And now Pip has it. Now he knew why he was acting so strange all afternoon. It was the necklace! He had to take it off and get rid of it. He didn't want to end up like Roseline. What if the necklace makes him evil, like her? He had to get rid of it. But first, he had to get away from here, away from Roseline before she kills him next!

Pip got to his feet. The bottom of his pants was soaked with blood. Jacob's blood. 'I have to get out of here,' He thought, glancing at the door. He was about to run for it when Roseline stepped in his way.

"My beauty!" she wailed, panting like a wild animal."If he didn't take my necklace then you must have!" She pointed an accusing finger at Pip. Her nails were long and dirty."I wish Uncle Lucifer never bought you! I was able to use the other girls that came to work here. They were so pretty, and they helped make me beautiful! But not you! You just ruined _everything!_ If it weren't for you, Damien and I could have gotten married! But no, instead he fell in love with _you_. I saw him kiss you!"

Pip's stomach churned. He thought he would be sick. Now he knew what happened to the girls from his village. They came to work here for the Thorn's and were never heard from again. Roseline somehow used the necklace to kill the other girls to make herself beautiful. She drained them of their beauty. She drained them dry. She killed them and Jacob. And Pip feared that he might be next!

"Damien would have made the perfect husband, too." Roseline went on. A dreamy look flashed over her ugly face. "He's handsome, strong and kind, rich too. When I used my powers to kill Uncle Lucifer I didn't think about how Damien would inherit all his money. An added bonus, I suppose." She frowned again and glared daggers at Pip. "Not that it matters now. You stole him away from me. He could have been _mine_. It all could have been mine if it wasn't for _you!"_

"Y-you killed your own uncle?" Pip stammered, trembling violently. "How could you!"

With a laugh, Roseline shrugged."It was just practice really. I wanted to see just what I could do. Uncle Lucifer taught us well." She threw her head back and laughed wildly. Her matted dark hair tumbled over her shoulder and down her back and her bony face tipped up towards the ceiling. Pip felt numb listening to her maniacal laughter. She was a true vision of an evil witch.

She lowed her chin and snarled at Pip. Her thin cheeks were red with anger. "If I can't have Damien, nobody can!" She cried, lunging at Pip. Her hands were curled into deadly claws, her sharp nails ready to attack. Pip sidestepped quickly out of the way, but Roseline was able to grab him by the collar and rip open his shirt, leaving his chest bare. Roseline gasped.

"You did take my necklace! My beauty!" She wailed. Pip tried to cover his chest as Roseline reached for her necklace. He couldn't let her get it. If she put the necklace on, she would be stronger then Pip. He had to keep it away from her."My necklace, give it back! Give me back my beauty!" She cried and rushed at Pip again. He was not able to evade her this time and she tackled him.

Pip struggled in her grasp and fought back ferociously. But Roseline was still able to gain control, straddling Pip's chest with her knees and pressing down on his arms. The blond boy gasped for breath. He laid flat on his back, glaring up at Roseline through loose strands of long blond hair. "Had enough? Are you ready to surrender?" Roseline demanded with a shrill laugh, red-faced and panting.

"Just give up, silly boy!" She laughed wildly through deep breaths."You are no match for me! You have no idea what I am, what I can do!" Pip continued to struggle under her impossible strength. She must be using magic right now. There's no way someone as skinny as her would be able to hold Pip down like this. It was impossible! He was beginning to lose hope.

Then, suddenly, Roseline's grip loosened. She was still panting. Confusion flashed in both of them before horror crossed over her face and she screamed in agony. It was a high pitched sound that made Pip want to cover his ears. Her body twisted in pure anguish and she screamed, falling off Pip and collapsing on the floor. He sat up and watched her twitch beside him before her body went completely still and limp.

Dead.

Damien stood in the doorway. He was leaning against the frame and breathing heavy, like he had just ran a mile. An awestruck and horrified Pip stared up at the haggard looking Damien from the floor. "...D-Damien?" The blond inquired cautiously. His voice was shaky as he stared up at Damien in wide eyed horror. It is obvious that he is still scared and confused about what just happened.

Through his panting, Damien smirked weakly at Pip. "Roseline wasn't the only one father taught magic to." He said, taking in a deep breath and falling to his knees. Damien crawled over to Pip, who wrapped his arms around his neck and cried into Damien's shoulder. Damien held Pip tightly while running a hand through his blond hair. "It's all over Pip." He whispered reassuringly."It's all over."

**A/N: This was supposed to be part of chapter six but it was getting to long so I had to cut it and make it into two parts. Anyway, Happy Easter everyone! Finally I can give up my lent! XD Only one more chapter to go!**

***I know, I know, stupid killing scene's. If you didn't get it, Roseline had super human strangth when she threw Jacob so he died from the impact of the wall smashing his skull. And I know you where hoping for a more brutal death for Roseline, sorry. If that confused you then heres what happen; Damien showed up with perfect timing and used his own dark powers to kill Roseline while she was attacking Pip**


	8. Damien's very own chapter

**A/N: Ok, so I was about to upload the final chapter when an idea hit me. I know you all must think Damien's a bi-poler pervert in this story, but I want you all to see this story from Damien's point of veiw, so here you go! **

**P.S. I'll upload the last chapter later, promise.**

Just by looking at Damien anyone could tell he was abnormal, and not just because he was a Thorn. He had a minor disability. He was not blind but his unusual red eyes made everything a shade of crimson, as if everything was covered in blood. But he didn't mind in the slightest. Besides, it brought some color into this otherwise dull and dismaled house.

That is part of why he hated living in his father's mansion. It was so dark and depressing ever since his mother passed. His father covered the house in his gloom, making Black Rose Manor an everlasting shrine to his wives death.

Damien wasn't born with this inability to see color. No, it was a side effect of a spell Damien was forced to try when he was younger. The spell was supposed to bring his mother back. But instead it just changed his eye color from charcoal black to a fiery red, turning Damien into a red-eyed freak. It became his most noticeable feature. No matter how handsome he got with age, his eyes stuck out the most.

Even Roseline, the girl that fell head over heels for Damien, was slightly off-put by his eyes. They freaked out everyone. And most heart breaking of all, they scared his beloved little brother, Jacob. Damien felt bad for scaring his little brother with his appearance. The poor little boy was the only one in the family Damien could count on.

It was so lonely in the Thorn household. Sure, they were well off with tons of money, a big beautiful mansion ect. But what does all that mean when your so alone? No one in town trusted them, they were even afraid of them. Damien had to go out late at night if he wanted to get something in the village.

Damien acted tough and strong on the outside, but on the inside he was a sad little boy who wanted his family back. His mother's death had destroyed his family and broken his fathers heart with no chance of repair. Damien feared that he was doomed to live in this lonely hell for the rest of his life.

It was late one night and Damien had just rolled into town in his fathers buggy. He had no idea what he was doing here, he knew he was not welcome. But he kept riding anyway. Soon he stopped the horses and parked the buggy so he could walk around a little.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice where he was going until he saw a familiar house. It was _his_ house, the house of the boy Damien has become so infatuated with. This was the Pirrip home.

_'He's so beautiful,'_ Damien thought. Pip didn't even notice the man standing in the shadows watching him while he shopped for his sister. He stood there in front of the street vendor with a thin finger to his chin, pondering on what to buy for supper. He was dressed in rags, far different then from the fine clothes Damien was used to wearing.

Damien wondered how someone could dress like a street beggar and still look so beautiful in his eyes. The blond boy was so delicate and gentle looking that even Damien with his minor disability could see how gorgeous he really was. Seeing how feeble Pip was made Damien feel strong, like he would have to protect Pip from any danger he might run into on the street.

As thin and delicate Pip seemed, he was not weak. He may look feminine but he still held some keen features that made it easy to tell he was a man. His shoulders were broad and his jaw line was firm. Though his thin hips did sway alluringly like a woman's, which only attracted Damien to him even more.

Though he was very attracted to the blond, Damien would have never guessed that he fell in love with Pip Pirrip in that every moment. All he could think of was how much he'd love to feel his body under his, see him writher and hear him scream in pleasure.

He stayed still and quiet in the shadows as Pip picked up his perchases and walked right passed him. Damien ached at seeing him walk home all alone. Didn't he know it was dangerous to walk alone so late at night? He was just begging for something bad to happen to him.

Well, it was obvious Damien would have to teach Pip a lesson now, wouldn't he?

Without another thought, he stepped out of the shadows and walked over to his target. He ambushed Pip, dragging him into a near by ally and used him. It all happened so quick that Damien didn't have time to think about his actions. It all just happened, there was no stopping it. He lost all control.

Money had always been Damien's ace in the hole. Whenever he got in trouble he would just pay for the damage and it would be over with. Sadly, in this situation, that was not the case. Damien feared that money would not solve this problem. His heart ached seeing Pip curled up on the ground, crying.

It hurt even worse knowing that he was the one to cause him such pain.

What hurt even more was how he looked at him. Pip glanced up at him, not knowing who he was. His blurry blue eyes took in his features, piecing together Damien's face, the face of his rapist. It was heart breaking.

Damien couldn't take looking into those eyes. He threw the money over his shoulder and stepped back into the shadows. From there, he watched Pip cry some more. Then he watched Pip put his clothes back on and run home. Damien followed him far enough to be sure he made it home safe.

He then sighed and turned around to go back to his own home, back to dwelling in his loneliness until he would meet Pip again.


	9. End

**This final chapter is dedicated to South Park's 15th season! wasn't last nights episode wonderfully disgusting? XD Enjoy ;) **

Not even a week has past since the funeral and Damien was forced to bury two more of his family members in the same day. Unlike Mr. Thorn, Roseline and Jacob were buried in the rose garden. Both of them loved to walk through the tall bushes so it only seemed right that they be buried in their favorite place. Also, If two more Thorn's were found dead then the Town's people would get suspicious.

And they couldn't afford the villagers getting anymore suspicious. With all the rumors going around, this would only push them to want to end what was left of the family by killing Damien. And there was no telling what they would do with Pip. He would probably face the same fate if not thrown in prison for life. So burying the bodies and leaving town without a trace was Damien and Pip's best option.

They would leave town and start a new life with new names and everything. Damien has decided to take on Pip's sir name and has completely stopped calling Pip by his nickname. He now lovingly called Pip by his full name and Pip couldn't be happier about that. He never liked that nickname, it sounded to girly. Philip was a much more suiting name for a young man such as himself.

The truth was now clear to Pip. It turns out all the rumors he heard about the Thorn's and Black Rose Manor were all true. After the incident, Damien spent all night explaining what really happened here on the Thorn estate. The story of the Thorn's went like this; It all started with the death of Damien's mother when he was three. It tore his family apart. His father, Lucifer Thorn, went crazy with the loss of his wife.

He figured since God couldn't do anything to bring back his wife, then he would turn over to the dark side for assistance. He started practicing the art of evil sorcery. His first work of evil was turning all the lush red roses that surrounded the manor black, dubbing the estate Black Rose Manor.

He forced Damien to do it with him. He gave Damien these grate powers that he possessed. The powers that he used to kill his own cousin. Damien told Pip that he never used his powers to hurt anyone before this night. Pip hesitated before deciding to believe him.

Then, three years ago when Damien was only sixteen and Jacob was seven, his aunt and uncle died in a terrible fire. Or so he was told. Roseline always had an interest in the dark arts, that's why Mr. Thorn liked her so much. Since Damien wasn't interested in practicing magic ever since the incident with his eyes, he figured he could have a daughter who was.

He wanted her so much that he would have killed his own brother and his wife just so that he could adopt her as his own. Roseline became Damien's unofficial foster sister, since they never bothered with the paper work.

Back then Roseline was dull and very unattractive. Damien wondered how such an unalluring girl could become so vain. Even in those days she was in love with herself and thought that she was the most beautiful thing in the world. It took Damien's rejection of her marriage offer for her to realize how unappealing she really was. After that she became obsessed with becoming beautiful.

And like her uncle, she turned to the dark side and used magic to get what she wanted. Though for her, it was much more successful.

She found a spell that could make her young and beautiful forever. The problem was that she needed to drain someone else's beauty and life to get it. And just her luck, the Thorn's had just got a fresh bunch of bucky young girls coming to work for them. She used all of them. Killing them was easy, using her magic to trap their souls into her necklace was the hard part.

Pip held Roseline's necklace in his hand. It no longer hung around his neck, he took it off the second Damien told him the girl's souls were trapped inside. He sat outside on the massive stone steps of the mansion. The front doors behind him were wide open while Damien was still inside, packing. Pip waited for him to finish loading their stuff so they could finally leave.

They were finally leaving Black Rose Manor, the village and their old lives behind. Like Damien had promised him, he was taking Pip away somewhere so they could start a new life together. All that happened in the past month will be behind them. Pip hoped that in time, he will be able to forget all that has happened last night and move on. He was glad that it was finally over.

"You ready to go?" Damien asked while dragging two heavy looking suitcases in each arm. They were both filled with his and Pip's things. The blond smiled at his new lover and stood up, offering to take one of the cases. Damien insisted on taking them to the carriage himself. Pip laughed and let him go. He watched Damien as he loaded their things onto the top of the black buggy and climbed into the drivers seat.

Pip was about to follow him and get in the carriage when an idea hit him. He looked down at the necklace in his hand, smiled, and threw it hard on the ground and stepped on it. The once sparkling blue stones were now cracked and broken and the whole pendant was bent. From the broken necklace came thick gray smoke, just like Pip expected. But it was not just smoke, he knew.

It was the souls of the girls that were trapped inside.

The gray mist swirled around Pip, as if the souls were thanking him for releasing them from their prison.

But soon the smoke faded and Pip was left alone, smiling proudly. He took one last look around before walking down the marble steps and to the carriage. Once he was in, Damien flicked the horses reigns and they sped off through the iron gates and down the dirt road. This would be the last time either of them went through that gate. They planned to never again return to the Thorn mansion.

Pip lost himself in deep thought as he watched the scenery pass by through the carriage window. 'In an odd way,' He thought to himself. 'All the horrible things that had happened to me in the past month were probably the best things to ever happen to me.' As odd as this sounded, it was true. If it weren't for his sister selling him to Mr. Thorn, then he would have never met Damien again.

And though he hated to admit it, if it weren't for what Damien had done to him over a month ago in that ally, then the two of them may have not have fallen for each other. There was still a bit of a trust issue between them, but that was only to be expected. But Pip was sure that they would get over it in time. He had to wonder if Damien would be attracted to him if their first meeting really had been in the woods that day? Would he have fallen in love with Pip then? Either way, Pip was glad things worked out for the best for him in the end.

Even though he was certain he would burn in Hell for loving another man.

Glancing at Damien in the drivers seat, Pip smiled. He wouldn't mind going to Hell for his sins as long as he was with Damien. And as long as Damien told him he loved him, he was satisfied with being his reluctant little whore.

**THE END!**

**A/N: Finally! 3 months this took me, THREE MONTHS! Can you believe that? And it STILL has such a crappy ending? wow I am terrible, arn't I? Well anyway, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, it means alot! Love you all!**

**Oh and if that last part confused you then I'll explian. He's reluctant because he thinks he's a whore for sleeping with another man. You know, since they life in the 19th centry and all.**


End file.
